The main objective of the proposed Program is to introduce selected and highly qualified undergraduate students from traditionally underrepresented ethnic groups to laboratory research in experimental toxicology. The ultimate goal will be to motivate and to prepare such students for graduate school and careers in environmental health sciences. This Program is affiliated with the presently funded NIEHS graduate training grant "Advanced Training in Environmental Toxicology" (2 T32 ES07059) and incorporates its highly qualified faculty and much of its administrative structure. Using the available University network, students will be recruited from the relatively large pool of excellent minority undergraduates at the University of California, Davis, the California State University system, and the California community college system. In addition, contacts will be made to solicit applications from across the USA. To accomplish the stated objectives, trainees will be assigned a specific laboratory project that will yield some tangible results within a two-to-three month time frame. The students will be introduced to laboratory techniques in toxicology and applications of the scientific method. Research areas represented by the faculty include respiratory toxicology, pharmacokinetics, epithelial targets, genetic damage, developmental and reproductive effects, neurotoxicity and environmental fate of toxicants. By being associated closely with faculty members, graduate students and undergraduate peers, trainees will become acquainted with academic goals and aspirations of their coworkers. In addition, the students will be provided with general overviews of issues in environmental toxicology and with current active research programs of University of California-Davis faculty. They will receive information on the process of applying to graduate school and taking the Graduate Record Examination. They will be registered for credit in summer session undergraduate research, permitting them to utilize University library and recreational facilities. The intent is to give the students a favorable and realistic picture of graduate school and careers in science and thereby encourage their pursuit of higher education. Ideally, this Program will eventually increase the pool of qualified undergraduate minority students who will enter graduate school at institutions such as University of California-Davis to pursue environmental health research and who can be supported by NIEHS graduate training grants.